Vegas Baby!
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Four girls, one drunken night in Las Vegas, a hooker and a wedding ring. What could go wrong? Based off of the movie 'The Hangover' but with a twist. ;Jori/Catrina;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of fanfiction ;) Here's another story I've been working on a while. The first chapter is a little slow, but it picks up in the next ones. Hope you like it :)**

Tori's POV

Great, I have to go back to class today. I'm so tired of being bullied by the biggest bitch in College history; Jade West. She's the popular one, the athletic one, the girl all the guys want, and the girl every girl wants to be; but in all reality, I don't hate her at all. Confusing, I know; just bare with me for now. Anyways, I'm Tori Vega, I'm 21, 22 in a few months, and I love writing music, singing, writing and German and British soap operas; don't judge me. I'm the nerd of the campus and I only have one friend, Brooke.

"Hey babe." She said as she pressed her lips against mine.

"Hey." I smiled. Oh, I should probably tell you… I'm gay. I've been dating Brooke since we were 20, I love her too death. She has long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, and she has toned abs and a toned legs; she's perfect. The only thing I wish that I could change about her is her partying and drinking habits.

"I'm going to Jade's party tonight… you should come." She said with a weak smile, as she knows I can't stand that gorgeous whore. Wait no, I mean whore.

"Nah, you go, have a good time." I said as I entwined our fingers.

"Okay, thanks babe." She said with a smile. As always, we never spend time together, but her happiness is important to me, so I let her do what she wants.

~1 hour before the party~

Jade's POV

It's never been the same, nothing. It doesn't make me feel any better that people think I'm a right slut or whore or whatever they're calling me, I just want it to stop, I want my life back. I'm a different person now, like completely fucking different. I used to be such a good person, I used to go to church and hang out with friends who didn't do drugs and who didn't fuck everything that breathes, but you know, things change. The other thing that bugs me is Tori, the fact that I don't like her, but I do. She's a twat, but she's a beautiful twat, if that makes any sense. I should probably tell you about me; I'm Jade West, I'm 22, I've lived in Cali now for just over 4 and a half years and I'm the most popular bitch in college. Not that I'm proud of that, but it's a better title than the girl who lost all her family, got raped and lost her girlfriend to a 40 year old man with a 32 million dollar check. Life's a bitch, right?

"Jade?" A voice said from behind me, I knew that voice, that annoyingly beautiful voice…

"Vega?" I asked, turning around.

"Uh… yeah, I just wanted to see if I could g-go to your party tonight…" She said quietly. She's so fucking cute.

"Y-you… did you just say I'm cute?" She asked, her mouth open. I did not just fucking say that out loud… shit.

"I-I… didn't… no." I muttered, hoping she would go along with it.

"I-I have a girlfriend." She said quietly. Oh, yeah, forgot about her. But I thought Brooke was dating Jennifer? Now I'm fucking confused and pissed off.

"Right… see you at the party then." I said, walking away.

Brooke's POV

Thank god I can go to Jade's party tonight so I can get away from Tori. The only real reason I'm dating her is for the sex, she's fucking amazing in bed. But, my other girlfriend, Jennifer is a lot better, she just doesn't like doing it all the time; so why not have the best of both worlds? Anyways, the reason I didn't beg Tori to come to Jade's party was because I was going to hook up with Jennifer in our usual spot.

"Hey baby." I heard from behind me… please don't be Tori please don't be Tori…

"Jennifer?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, duh." She said, hugging me; I hugged back.

"Well sexy, we are still on for tonight right?" I winked.

"Yeah, but… what about Tori? I feel really bad, you've been dating her for almost 2 years and you've been cheating with me the whole time…" She sobbed.

"Jen, shut up, I love you okay? It's just complicated right now." I reassured her.

"Okay." She said, kissing my cheek. Well, looks like I got them both brain washed.

Tori's POV

I walked up to Jade's so-called party house and open the door only to find a bunch of drunk, horny teenagers.

"Toriiii! You madeeee ittt!" Cat slurred; I didn't even know she drank…

"Yeah I did kitty cat, are you feeling okay?" I asked, taking a little step back.

"Yeahhh I'm fineeeee." She winked and almost fell over as she walked away.

"Well okay then…" I said sitting down next to a couple making out. I sat there awkwardly for a few seconds and then walked upstairs to Jade's room. What I saw when I walked in there made my heart burst out of my chest and fall to the floor with a depressing thud.

"T-Tori… I uh… this isn't, what, I mean, I swear…. She came onto me." Jennifer said shakily.

"I figured. What the fuck do you have to say Brooke, huh?" I yelled angrily, tears falling like a waterfall to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Sorry? She's fucking sorry? I knew something was up with her, all she would do is come over, have sex, kiss me goodbye and leave. Everything she ever did to me, everything she ever said all bubbled up into a ball of anger.

"FUCK. YOU!"I screamed and stormed out of the room and outside only to find a very familiar girl sitting in the alleyway.

"Jade?" I asked, walking closer to her, there was no answer; I could tell she'd be crying. "Jade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Vega." She sniffed; I sat down next to her on the hard rocks.

"Please tell me." I whispered and took her hand; she smiled sadly at me.

"Okay, listen Tori, I like you, a lot… no one has ever made me feel like you do and it's completely crazy because everything you do makes me smile. And when I found out Brooke was possibly cheating on you, it made me so mad that I wanted to kill her. But anyways, I think I love you Tori…" She finished breathlessly.

"I-I… I think I love you too Jade." I said quietly, squeezing her hand. "Let's get out of here." I whispered, pulling her up from the ground. I'm only taking her there because I don't feel like going back to my dorm...

~Back at my house~

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Um, water's fine, thank you." She said with a small smile. I got us two waters and some chips (I'm not the biggest veggie lover in the world) and sat down next to her on the couch. After we watched a movie in complete silence I finally came out and said…

"Are we dating?"

"Do you want to?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, y-yeah." I said shyly, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I looked into her eyes, which were staring back in mine. She had ocean blue-green eyes that you could just drowned in, over and over again. It was amazing, the things I feel for her; I never thought anyone would make me feel like this, it was kind of scary. But then again, it wasn't. I used to hate her; well at least I thought I did. I thought she hated me too until I saw her staring at me one day in class. I just thought she wanted to be friends, which I was happy about so I didn't think anything else of it.

"But I have a question…"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?" I asked quietly, looking in her eyes.

"Do what exactly?" She asked, furrowing her brows. I really didn't want to bring this up now since we just started dating like 2 minutes ago, but I just needed answers.

"Make my life a living hell for years." I said painfully. The look on her face broke my heart… I knew she was sorry.

Jade's POV

"I-I really don't know." I admitted sadly. "Do you hate me?"

"I wouldn't be dating you if I hated you Jade." She said reassuringly; I smiled at her.

"It was because I liked you… a lot… I just didn't know how to deal with it." I sighed and she kissed my cheek.

"Same here." She said. We sat in silence for a few minutes before she snuggled into my side and I turned on the TV. We were watching some mushy romantic comedy that made me gag. But Tori liked it so; I guess it was fine. Until the ending, which was so predictable, the guy got the girl and they lived happily ever fucking after.

"I'd rather watch The Scissoring." I muttered as she scoffed.

"Do it then, but I'm going up stairs." She replied smugly, ugh, fucking Vega. I turned off the TV and went upstairs to her room. I opened the door, only to find my girlfriend half naked on her bed, looking down at her laptop. The only thing that was going through my mind was... _Don't stare at her tits… don't stare at her tits… oh shit… she's on her back now…. Don't stare at her ass…. Don't do it Jade… if you have good morals you won't do it... Wait a fucking minute, since when am I, Jadelyn Autumn West, subtle? _

"Nice ass Vega." I said huskily, entering the room.

"Shit Jade, you scared me! How long were you standing there?" She asked, getting under the covers quickly, her face looking abnormally pink.

"A while." I smirked, sitting next to her on the bed; she pulled the covers up higher and I sighed. Well... _I might as well have some fun with her. _I take my shirt and pants off, throw them across the room and get under the covers, smiling at her seductively. I could tell she was uncomfortable and it took all my will power not to start laughing. I move over to kiss her and she pulls away.

"Um... J-jade... I don't think... we should... um..." She trailed off and I just smirked at her.

"I mean... w-we just started dating... and... I don't... want to m-move to fast."

I ignore her and move in to kiss her again; she moves away, only a little too far and she falls out of the bed. I start laughing hysterically and get out of bed to retrieve my pants and shirt.

"W-what's so funny?" She asks, getting back under the covers. After 3 minutes of not answering her question, my laughter dies down enough to speak.

"Vega, you need to relax! I was just trying to mess with you a little bit." I said, wiping a tear from under my eye.

"Fuck you." She muttered, getting up and going to the dresser for some clothes.

"If you insist." I said, walking over to her. I started kissing down her neck as she squirmed.

"Ugh, Jaaaaade no!" She groaned, pushing me off of her. "You know what I meant."

"Calm down Vega, I'm not going to push you into doing anything you don't want; I was just looking for a laugh." I sigh, sitting on the floor and pulling out my scissors. She gives me a look of terror before backing up into her nightstand; I raise a brow at her skeptically.

"Vega?"

"W-whatcha got there Jade?" She asked nervously; I just laugh.

"These are my scissors. And if you give me a kiss, I might let you hold them!" I mocked in my southern movie star accent.

"I don't talk like that!" She groaned in frustration.

"Whatever, Vega." I scoffed.

**So, what do you guys think? Keep it or beat it? Loose it or choose it? **


	2. We're going to Vegas?

**Chapter two boys and squirrels ;) Hope you enjoy it.**

~1 month later~

"Jadey!" Cat screech as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"NO!" I screamed and pushed her off of me. She looked at me with a hurt expression. "I'm sorry Cat, please don't be sad."

"It's okay Jadey, I forgive you." She replied happily, giving me a hug before she walked off. How am I ever going to explain that I'm dating Tori to her, or the rest of our friends for that matter? Maybe I won't have to tell them; maybe Vega and I can run away from everyone, get married, have 3 kids, live in a mansion and live off of lottery winnings for the rest of our lives. Wait a minute... what the fuck am I thinking? I'm brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice heading towards me.

"Hey Jade." She said, pulling me into a hug. I wonder why she won't kiss me... I mean, we have been dating for 1 month now, she barely let's me cuddle with her. And when I start getting closer to her, she backs away. I don't want to push her into anything but damn; I can't even cuddle with her let alone kiss her!

"Can I talk to you about something when we go on our date tonight?" I asked.

"Of course. Classes get over in 5 minutes so, do you want to ride home with me or something?" She asked as she smiled; I just shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"Or... we could just leave right now." I said, not giving her time to reply because I was already pulling her to my car.

"But, what about my car?" She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Trina can take it home." I suggested, basically begging her to leave the subject.

After driving in silence to her house, I pulled into the driveway and we entered her house that was empty of course.

"Your parents not home?" I asked incredulously she shook her head shyly. _Let me just try something here... _

"Let's watch some TV." I suggested, putting my plan in place. I picked the show; wish of course was Vampire Diaries, the episode with a lot of making out happening. And sure enough, there was like a 3 minute make out session and I decided to put my plan on full display. I leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away so I started kissing down her neck.

"J-jade sto- _oh_..." She moaned and I smirked. I moved down a little further to suck on her pulse point; she pushed me off of her. Exactly what I thought, she doesn't want to kiss me... something's up. So I decided to find out exactly; I grabbed her hand and attempted to put it up my shirt but she pulled away again. Why does she not want this? I really don't know and it's starting to piss me off. I'm just going to keep trying stuff; so I went back to kissing her neck as I grabbed her waist pulling her into me; she just pushed me off again.

"What the fuck Jade. I said stop!" She screamed and ran upstairs; I followed of course. I heard crying on the other side of her door as I opened it and walked in to find her on her bed sobbing into her pillow.

"Babe... what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her but she moved away.

"I-I told you to s-stop." She sobbed even harder. What the hell, did she think I was going to rape her or something? I mean… why would she think that? I know I'm terrifying but… damn.

"Tori, baby, what are you not telling me?" I asked, moving closer to her; this time she didn't move away.

"T-that's how it started... I-it was Brooke... she... she-" She didn't finish because her sobbing got in the way of her words.

"What'd she do?" I asked, putting my hand on top of hers.

"S-she raped me..." She sobbed into my shoulder, but I pushed her off and stood up.

"WHAT?" I yelled in disbelieve. "THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STAY WITH HER?"

"I-I thought love could over come anything."

"Oh my god, Tori no, you should have told someone!" I said sadly, sitting next to her again. "Why didn't you?"

"Because she said she'd break up with me Jade, and I didn't want that. I needed someone to be there for me, and she was." She sniffed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I'm going to murder that fucking whore with my rusty old scissors.

"You should have told someone babe. But... is that why you wouldn't let me get all close to you or kiss you?" I asked softly, she just nodded. It all makes sense now, I just figured she didn't want to move that fast or anything, but I never expected that.

"Look, I'm really sorry that happened to such a beautiful girl like you, I'm so sorry, I love you gorgeous." I said sincerely, kissing her cheek.

"Did you just call me beautiful and gorgeous in one sentence?"

"Well... yeah...?" I looked at her confused.

"No one has ever called me those names before. Thank you, Jade." She replied looking in my eyes, I couldn't help but smiling.

"You're welcome babe. Now, I'll be right back, I have to check on our reservations for our date." I winked before giving her a kiss on the cheek and exiting the room.

Cat's POV

Everyone thinks I'm so stupid, I'm really not... at least I don't think. I know Jade's dating Tori, but I wonder why she won't tell me. I thought we were best friends and everything, but maybe not. Maybe she's still mad from the time I stole her black licorice! Oh no, she was really mad, but I gave it back to her after I chewed it up! I thought it looked okay…

Tori's POV

Jadelyn Autumn West is amazing; she's not like anyone I've ever gone out with. She makes me feel like I'm safe with whatever I do as long as she's around. I could probably plummet off of a cliff with her next to me telling me everything okay and I'd feel safe. I never really thought of her as a romantic, or even nice person. But the fact that she didn't throw me anyway like a piece of trash told me that she was worth it. Anyways I can't wait for our date, it's been 3 hours and I'm just finishing up getting ready when I feel warm arms snake around my waist.

"Hey babe." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You always say that." I scoffed playfully and I could tell she rolled her eyes.

"Well do you want me to say? Yo niggah, what it do my ratchet muthafuckah?!" She said in a deep voice. I pulled a disgusted face and turned to her.

"Please promise me you won't ever talk like that again... ever." I said slowly to make sure she got the point. She just started laughing hysterically, and I joined.

"Okay, let's just go on our date. After you my lady." she smirked while she opened the door for me.

~At Nozu~

"Thank you Jade, for bringing me here, the food was amazing." I smiled, giving her a quick hug.

"Anytime Tor. But let's get back to your house, I have something in my bag I think we'd both enjoy." She smirked, dragging me to her car. Should I be scared? Probably, I mean she is Jade; what if it's a pair of scissors to kill me with... or porn videos or... one of those nasty things that they use when...

"You okay?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh erm... yeah, fine." I lied as she parked in my driveway. Once we got inside she went up to get her bag, I sat on the couch twiddling with my thumbs when she came back. Shit... what could possibly be in that bag that we both could so called "enjoy?" I'm kind of scared now, until she reaches in the bag and pulls out some wine, I sigh in relief.

"Want some?" She smirked wildly.

"Yes." I replied, going to get the glasses.

~2 glasses of wine and a bunch of poker chips later~

"Ha! You folded, I was playing you like a video game the entire time!" I squealed happily as she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She muttered. I did feel bad because she hadn't won a game yet, so I went and cuddled with her. We watched a movie and decided to turn it off to play 20 questions.

"Okay... who was your first?" I asked taking a huge sip of my wine.

"Um... I actually... erm, I'm a virgin." She coughed awkwardly as I spat out my wine.

"WHAT?" I yelled, my jaw hanging open, she just shrugged. "How could someone as attractive as you not... _do the deed_ or whatever they call it these days."

"Ha! I was just messing with you Vega! How does it feel?" She asked incredulously.

"Not funny." I deadpanned. "Okay then, how many times have you... yano." I asked, taking another gulp of my wine.

"14 times with 9 different people." She said quietly and I spat out my wine again.

"WHAT?" I yelled again.

"Okay seriously Vega, did we not just do this 10 seconds ago?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-sorry, but 14? When was this?" I asked, now totally intrigued.

"Well... it started when I was 13... I did it 4 times that year... 5 the next, 2 the year after that, and then about 7 months ago 3 times." She explained. I couldn't believe this... 14 times with 9 different people? Oh god, that's where all of the rumors came from. Is she just playing me? So I can be her next victim? I'm about to find out.

"Jade, kiss me." I said seriously.

"What? But I thought that you... but why?" She finished skeptically.

"Just kiss me, please?" I asked as she nodded and leaned in. Her lips connected with mine and I felt a shock wave of something run through my body. The kiss was passionate... better than any other kiss I've had. I pulled back first and smiled at her... I had my answer.

"I love you Jadelyn." I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too Victoria." She smiled. "But um... I need to know when we're going to tell Cat about us... because, you know."

"Yeah, I know babe. We'll do it right now." I replied, grabbing my phone.

Cat's POV

I'm seriously starting to get mad at Tori and Jade for not telling me about their relationship, I mean, I thought we were all best friends. But I guess I can't be mad for hiding it, I still have to tell everyone about me and-

"Kitty cat! Your phone's ringing." My brother yelled, interrupting my thoughts. I picked up my pink phone to see Tori's face.

"Hello? Oh, hey Tori! What is it? If it's about Jade and you dating then I already know, I mean, you guys aren't necessarily the most secretive couple. Yeah, sure I'll be over in a minute. But is my gi- I mean, your sister there? Oh, kay, kay! Bye!"

Jeez, it took them long enough to tell me! But does that mean I have to tell them about they-who-shall-not-be-named and me yet? Hmm. guess I'll tell them when I get over there!

Tori's POV

I went to get the door and sure enough there was a cheery redhead pouncing on me the minute I opened it.

"Hi Tori!" She screeched pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey Cat." I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully. "What's that in your-" I couldn't finish my sentence because she was already on top of Jade, which made me sort of jealous. Of course to add to my worry... Trina came running down the stairs and enveloped Cat into a bear hug; _what the hell is going on here?_

"Um... Trina? Cat? What 's with the... you know?" I asked, raising a brow; Jade just had that look on her face that said I-know-something-you-don't.

"Oh, babe, can we tell them?" Trina asked, putting her arm around the perky redhead. Okay, is this some kind of joke? I mean. They're cute together, but damn, really?

"Trina and I started dating about one year ago." She smiled giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. I heard Jade clapping her hands.

"It's about time Cat, I thought you have the guts to tell anyone." She smirked, still clapping her hands. Jade knew about them? She knew and didn't tell me?

"YOU KNEW?" I yelled in her direction and she just laughed.

"Of course I did. But the only reason I didn't tell you was because they promised to keep our relationship a secret until we were ready to tell anyone." She explained, shrugging her shoulders. I breathed out slowly, still trying to grasp the fact that Cat was dating my sister and that Jade knew everything but still didn't tell me.

"Well... okay then, but Cat, what did you have in your hand when you walked in?" I asked, sitting next to Jade again.

"Oh! It's a brochure for Vegas." She smiled widely. "We're going to Vegas for a little girl time!"

What did she just say? This has to be a dream; I mean not that I have a problem with them dating, they're actually cute together, but us going to Vegas? Now that's… interesting to say the least.

"Hell yeah bitches! We're going to Vegas!" Jade yelled, pumping her fists wildly; which I found oddly attractive. I'm weird... I know.

"Okay, well when are we leaving and when do we get back, and what about college?" I asked, worrying about my grades now.

"Well um... that's the thing, we kind of have to be back in time for mine and Trina's um... wedding rehearsal." She mumbled the last part and Trina just smiled. Jade fell to the ground howling with laughter, but I couldn't hear anything else; I started getting dizzy and then everything went black.

When I woke up, there was a cold rag on my head and I was surround by Cat, who looked scared, Trina who looked worried and of course Jade who was laughing.

"Tori, are you okay, you kind of fainted." My sister explained, helping me sit up.

"Oh, yeah. I had a weird dream that you and Cat were dating, and you, me, Jade and Cat were going to go to Vegas but we had to be back in time for your guys' wedding rehearsal." I explained as I broke into laughter; they all just looked at me seriously, even Jade.

"I um... wasn't dreaming was I?" I asked as they all shook their heads. "Well... when are we leaving for Vegas then?

"Right now. We have to be back in 3 days so..." Cat trailed off.

"You should probably start packing. We can stop by Jade and Cat's houses to pick up their luggage." She said quietly, but I knew what she was implying. Jade knew about the trip and their soon-to-be marriage. I will have to have a little talk with her later about that, but for now... It's Vegas time, I guess.

"Better go pack baby." Jade snickered as I scowled at her and went upstairs.

"You better help me or you won't be getting any for the next 5 years." I yell and I hear Jade scramble off the floor and up the stairs hearing "oooo's" from the two girls down stairs.

After I packed, we went and picked up Jade's and Cat's luggage and started driving towards Vegas. Apparently, Trina had already convinced our parents to let us go, Cat got permission from her brother (He didn't really care, he was too busy eating strawberries or something) and Jade got permission from her older sister (Her older sister, Amber, looks exactly like her, its actually kind of scary) So we were all off to Vegas.

~6 hours, 8 cups of coffee, 4 bags of McDonalds and a bunch of complaining and make out sessions in the back of the car later~

Jade's POV

"We're here you pathetic excuses for life!" I shout, waking everyone up.

"Ugh... babe what time is it?" Tori asked, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"1:27 pm." I replied bluntly, rolling my eyes, and getting my luggage from the back.

Once we got our luggage into the hotel, got something to eat and cleaned up a bit and settled into our rooms (Which were really nice, we both got honeymoon suites with soundproof walls, mind you) we decided to meet up to decided what to do. After an hour of bickering and throwing chairs we all decided on one thing...

"We're going to the casino." We all yelled in unison.

~2nd day of the trip~

We decided that for the second day we should just hang out by the pool, so that's what we did all day. It was fucking hot out here, but Vega liked it, so I guess I did too.

"Babeeeeee you took my spot." Cat whined, stomping her feet like a child.

"I'm sorry baby, here, come sit on momma's lap." Trina winked; Tori and I both gagged on our drinks.

"Get a room!" I said, wiping my legs off with a towel. This is going to be a long day. We got back to the hotel, slept awhile and decided what we were going to do...

"Sooooo." Trina drew out.

"Let's go to this cool party they're having on 5th avenue!" Cat screeched, grabbing onto her girlfriends arm.

"I'm in. Everyone else?" I asked, looking specifically at my girlfriend; she just nodded shyly.

"Yay! I'll go get us some drinks!" The redhead exclaimed, running to the kitchen with her purse. I hope she knows she doesn't have to buy the drinks. She came back and we all drank the juice that Cat got and went to go party. This should be fun.

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? I had to rewrite it a little, but I'm okay with it now. Oh, and as for you guys who are following my story "How to Save a Life" I'm having writers block :( I'm sorryyyyy. I might just get a few ideas once I get the next chapter up for this Story. As always, thanks for reading guys!**


	3. Who's Lindsey Rosenberg?

**Can I get a hip-hip-hooray for chapter 3? ;) **

**Oh, and a shout-out to everyone who's reviewing, favoriting, and following all my stories. **

**A hugeeeee shout-out to Quitting Time! He gave me so many idea's, and if you're reading this, I'm going to use them in the next chapter because that's when they realize what had happened that night ;) Thanks again man!**

Jade's POV

~The next morning~

I woke up with a pounding in my head as I sat up slowly. I looked down at myself to find I'm naked and I have 2 nipple piercings, my ears were pierced all the way up, I had pink highlights in my hair, a tattoo of a vodka bottle on my inner thigh and most shocking of all... a wedding ring. What the fuck happened last night?!

I look over to find Tori on the ground, a bunch of beer bottles and shot glasses surrounding her. She's in a huge diaper, clown shoes, she had snakebites and her hair is dyed black. Cat on the other hand was duct taped to the wall still unconscious, or asleep, whatever tickles your toes. But I look closer and there's a drawing off a dick on her face; that was enough for me and I burst out laughing, which woke both of them up.

"Ugh... J-Jade... w-what happened... last night?" She mumbled painfully sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and then screamed. "Oh my god! Jade! You're naked and-and y-you- what happened?!" She screamed and then grabbed her head and groaned; I just shrugged. Now realizing that I'm totally naked in front of my girlfriend that I haven't even seen naked yet and my best friend who is mentally insane, I cover myself up with the blanket.

"Tori? Jade? W-why am I duct taped to the wall?" She mumbled, blinking slowly "And where's Trina?" She finished as Tori and I looked at each other with shocked faces. Oh fuck... Trina...

Unknown POV

I sit up in my hotel room to find that Smirnoff bottles, toilet paper, condoms, surround me and wait, are those potatoes? What the hell happened last night? And why was I in a hotel room and not on the corner?

"Morning babe." A man whispered next to me; I sighed and got up.

"Bye loser. Thanks for the money." I waved sarcastically and went into the bathroom to shower. My shirt get's snagged by something on my finger, a ring. Oh fuck, tell me I didn't...

Jade's POV

"JADELYN AUTUMN WEST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU MARRIED TOO!?" Tori screamed, obviously pissed that I was wearing a wedding ring, but she wasn't.

"Jealous are we?" I joked, which was obviously a bad idea considering she tacked me to the ground and pinned me there.

"Who. The. Fuck. Did. You. Marry." She spat through gritted teeth. For the first time in my life, I was absolutely terrified and she knew it.

"I-I don't know... but babe I swear... it was an accident, I was drunk and...and..."

"There's no way in hell being drunk can make you marry some random slut!" She yelled, pushing my throat harder into the grounded, I whimpered. She's right... there had to be something else... last night... the drinks... the hotel... the arguing... Cat... Cat! Oh my god, she didn't...

"Cat, y-you... your purse, you drugged us!" I choked as Tori released me and I covered myself with the blanket again.

"I'm sorry! You guys were so pissed, I thought it would calm you guys down!" She screeched snapping her eyes shut.

"That's obviously not the case with this one over here." I muttered; Tori gave me a glare so hard that it made my body freeze. How does she do that?

"Watch it West, you're on probation." She growled; damn she's off the rails today.

After mine and Tori's little...argument, we got Cat down from the wall, only to find she was naked and on her ass she had two tattoos of winking faces on each of her ass cheeks. I got some more clothes, Tori dressed in something less embarrassing and we set out to find Trina.

"When I find out who you're married too... you're both dead." Tori growled, clenching her hands into fists. Come to think about it... maybe I have the paper with who I'm married too in my pocket...

"Found it!" I said triumphantly holding up the sheet of paper.

"What is it?" The redhead asked, obviously more intrigued than she should be over a piece of paper... but she's Cat.

"It's the paper with the marriage information on it." I explained, opening the sheet of paper. Apparently I'm married to this chick named Lindsey Rosenberg, what the hell?

"Okay... so... where do we find her?" My brunette asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Let's ask this guy over there!" Cat exclaimed, pointing to a guy with an angry look on his face and sex hair... he looked like he just got robbed of all his money.

"Um... excuse me, sir. But do you know where to find a slut named Lindsey Rosenberg." Tori tried to ask sweetly but the anger in her voice proved opposite.

"Yeah, you'll find the bitch on that corner over there." He grumbled, walking away. Tori, Cat and I walked for five minutes trying to find my erm... wife.

"Um, do you know where we can find Lindsey Rosenberg at?" Tori asked a hooker who actually was pretty hot or erm... never mind.

"You're looking at her; what do you want?" She asked rudely. Oh shit... fuck... fuck... fuck! Tori's gunna kill me.

"You married a _FUCKING HOOKER?_" My girlfriend screamed... well she might be my ex girlfriend after this one.

Tori's POV

This has got to be the worst trip yet, and to make it worse we have to be back in 4 hours and 37 minutes if we want to be on time for Cat and Trina's wedding rehearsal and we don't even know where Trina is. We're so fucked.

"So you're my wife huh? Looks like I didn't do too bad." Lindsey smirked at her "wife"

"Hey, watch it whore, she's my girlfriend." I sneered, getting up in her face.

"Calm down peppy-two-shoes. We'll get a divorce right now if that's what you want."

"YES!" Cat, Jade and I screamed in unison.

"But wait... you're a hooker right?" Cat asked; Lindsey just nodded her head. "Then why are you out her at 1:26 in the afternoon?"

"I have to make a living somehow." She just shrugged lazily.

"Okay... let's go." I said, grabbing Jade's hand. We walked for about 10 minutes before we entered the chapel... it was actually pretty nice. The priest or whatever was no where to be found but he left a note

_I'm obviously to hung over to come to work today, so if you got hammered at the party last night, married a hooker or some cheesy nerd and you want a divorce, go into my filing cabinet, pull out the divorce papers, sign both your names and forge my name on the document. Oh yeah... once you're done, get the fuck out of my chapel_

_-Jim_

"This is why I don't go to church." Jade muttered. For once since we all woke up, I agreed with her.

"Guys, we only have 4 hours and 12 minutes before we have to leave and we still haven't found Trina!" Cat yelped; I saw Jade roll her eyes and I sighed.

"We'll find her, we have to take care of this first." Jade said, motioning to Lindsey.

"No, god dammit! My fucking fiancée is somewhere lost in fucking Las Vegas and we don't know where the hell she is; she could be dead for all we know! Fuck you guys, I'm out of here!" The redhead yelled and ran off. Jade and I just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I've never heard Cat swear at all, and to be honest it scared me to death.

"Wow... glad I didn't marry that one." Lindsey scoffed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get the divorce papers and we can-" She cut off while she looked into the drawer.

"What?" I asked, looking over her shoulder to find no papers in the drawer. Well, shit.

Cat's POV

I can't believe they didn't want to look for Trina, I mean what if she's dead? I don't even know where I'm going, but I need to find her.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked from behind me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't you remember me?" The girl asked with a small smile. Um... last night... the bar... the strip club... um... something fuzzy... the vending machine. Oh My God the vending machine! That's where Trina is!

"Yes! Oh my gosh, thank you so much, you reminded me where to find my fiancée!" I yelped, walking back towards the church when she grabbed me.

"And Cat? Tell Jade I'm sorry." She whispered. Wait… it can't be. I knew she looked familiar but… wow.

"Zoe? Hmm, always a pleasure to see you. How's the check?" I spat angrily and she just sighed.

"It's not what you think Cat, honestly. I did it to protect her." She protested.

"Whatever."

"Can I see her?" She asked hopefully and I sighed.

"Sure, but if you try anything to ruin her and Tori's happiness, she'll cut you into pieces." I said, have jokingly and she just smiled slightly.

"I know."

Tori's POV

Great, so now there are no divorce papers, no Cat, no Trina and no way we're getting back in time! Why did I even agree to go on this trip? The only good thing was when Jade and I made out in the back of the car and she did that thing where she-

"CHEEKBONES!" The poorly dressed hooker yelled and yanked my arm

"_Never_ touch me." I growled. Jade just looked at me with a completely surprised look but then frowned.

"That's my line..." She whined and I blew her a kiss. She was such a child sometimes. Just then Cat walked through the door with someone who looked kind of young to be in Las Vegas.

"Z-Zoe?" Jade mumbled; Lindsey and I raised an eyebrow.

"Hi Jade... it's been a while..." She said quietly, walking towards Jade, she just took two steps back. Okay, who is this chick and why does she look like she's totally in love with _my_ girlfriend?

"Leave." She said almost in-audibly.

"B-but Jade I just wanted to ap-

"LEAVE." She shouted and Zoe just nodded her head sadly and went out the door. Well either that was Jade's ex girlfriend or someone who destroyed her copy of the scissoring.

"Um, babe who was-

"My ex, but can we just try to find the papers so we can get out of this mess?" She asked, turning her back to look in the other drawers.

"No! Guys, please can we come back later? I know where Trina is!" Cat complained and I scoffed.

"Where is she?"

"In a um... vending machine, but hurry I don't know if she'll still be there!" The redhead screeched walking towards the door; I just looked and Jade and she nodded, and then we were off to rescue my sister.

Once we got to the abandoned hotel we went to the 3rd floor, taking the stairs might I add, and went towards the vending machine. Sure enough Trina was standing in there eating a Twinkie.

"Oh my god babe! Are you okay?" Cat yelled through the glass and Trina shook her head and smiled at her.

"Glad too see you, sweetheart. Can you get me the fuck out of here though?" She asked and we all nodded. Don't ask us how we did it, but we got her out and she tackled Cat to the grounded and they started making out.

"Ewwwwww, get a room!" Jade and I exclaimed and laughed.

"Come on love birds, I still have to divorce Lindsey over here." She said.

~Back at the chapel~

After looking for 29 minutes for the divorce papers, we found them in a princess lunch box on the floor. Of course, this dirty bastard.

Jade's POV

"So um, Lindsey, guess this is it. Um... just sign your name right there and erm... yeah." I stuttered, handing her the pen; she just smiled and signed her name.

"Well, it's been fun ladies, but I got to get back to work. Later!" She waved and walked out the door.

"This has been the weirdest vacation ever." Trina muttered and we all just nodded. I looked at my watch and we only had 3 hours and 42 minutes before we had to be back, there's no way we'd make it. Unless we left right now and sped all the way back home in a fast car, which I think I could do.

"Guys, I got an idea. But we have to go get our stuff, now." I said, already running out of the chapel.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Weird? Too much? Let me know! And you guys, I'm sorry to say that my other Story I'm writing, I still have major writers block so I'll probably update this weekend for that one. Thanks guys.**


	4. We're Fugitives?

**Hola peoples, how goes it? Here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it. **

**Also there's minor drug use in here, nothing to bad.**

Jade's POV

We packed our stuff in less than five minutes and I was running out into the parking garage.

"Um babe, no offence but I don't think that van is fast enough to get us back in time."

"Shut it, Vega! I obviously know that, that's why were taking a different car." I smirked and the three girls just looked at each other nervously.

"Jadey, what're you doing?" Cat asked, grabbing on to her girlfriend's arm in fear.

"What does it look like? I'm hot wiring this brand new Ferrari." I deadpanned, turning back to my work. And of course I've done this before so it only took me about 43 seconds, which was a new record for me. I hoped in the car and waited impatiently.

"Are you wazz bags coming or what?" I snapped, rolling down the window. The came, slowly but surely and we were off to get to the wedding rehearsal.

~1 hours later~

"Jade... m-maybe you should slow down. You're going 103." Tori gulped and I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you guys want to be back in time or not?"

"Tori, I must say. Out of all the douche bags you've dated... Jade's my favorite."

"Not sure if I should be offended or flattered. But I'm bored so I'm going to play some rap." I said, putting in my C.D. Of course the first song that comes on is Backseat Freestyle by Kendrick Lamar. I was actually surprised that they knew every word to that song. So here we are, speeding down a highway, on our way back from our hangover trip in Vegas, heading towards a wedding rehearsal for Cat and Trina while my girlfriend's sitting next to me in a Ferrari that I hot-wired singing along to Backseat Freestyle...

Tori's POV

I was actually having a good time for once in the past 2 days until I saw the red, white and blue flashes behind us.

"Shit!" Jade screamed but she only sped up. What the hell is she doing?

"What are you doing? Pull over!" I yelled. Cat and Trina just looked at me incredulously and I cocked my head to the side.

"She can't Tori!" Trina yelled back.

"Why not?!"

"Jesus Vega! I hot-wired this car, and I'm way over the speed limit. Plus we probably did some fucking illegal shit back in Vegas. Do you want to go to Jail?" She asked.

"N-no." I muttered.

_Pull over right now! _Of course that was the police. We are so screwed.

"Okay listen. We're abandoning ship. Now, listen closely. When I get to the dirt road turn in about 10 miles, I'm going to slow it down, put it on cruise and we're jumping out. Got it?" She demanded firmly, we all just gulped and nodded. "Now, Cat, grab the phones, Trina grab the first aid kit and Tori, grab my bag in the back but don't open it."

_Pull over right now or I'll call back up! _Shit... I hope Jade knows what she's doing.

"Okay here we go, in 20...19...18 oh whatever just unlock your doors and brace yourselves." She said, slowing down dramatically and putting it on cruise. And that was that, we jumped. The Ferrari went into the lake and we ran into the woods.

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS AWESOME!" Jade exclaimed, only loud enough for us to hear. Just then, Cat's phone went off.

"Hello... Oh, hi Dianna... yes of course we're on our way... oh really... I'm sorry to hear that... oh that would be perfect... oh nothing interesting... yep, just having some girl bonding time... alright, will do... See you soon, Bye." Cat said as she hung up and smiled brightly. "She moved the rehearsal to 3 weeks later." Oh thank god, because there is no way we're getting out of this one for a while. Speaking of getting out...

"How do we find our way back to Hollywood?" I asked, picking up Jade's bag.

"We have to wait until all of the stars come out, then follow them." Jade shrugged. Then she just ran across the highway to the other side of the woods. I'm dating a psychopath. Just as we all reached the other side of the highway, the police, ambulances, and fire trucks showed up and surrounded the lake.

"Come on guys, we don't want to stick around here. Once they find out we're not in that car, they'll come looking for us." Jade said, walking deeper into the darkening woods.

~11:38 pm~

"Ugh, we've been walking for hours can we take a break please?" Trina whined and for once I agree with her.

"Fine. I'm going to start a fire, hand me the first aid kit." Jade said and the redhead obeyed and with in about 18 seconds there was a blazing fire in front of us.

"I'm bored." My sister whined.

"I can think of something we can do to keep you busy." The redhead winked. I really didn't need that image in my head. Even though Jade and I um... did the same that night in Vegas... that's really the only thing I remember in, uh... perfect detail. All I'm saying is I didn't know she had that good of stamina.

"Baby... hand me my bag." Jade said lazily. I rolled my eyes and handed her the bag... what she pulled out of it made the rest of us gasp.

"Yes! Finally I'm not the only one!" Cat exclaimed crawling over to Jade. Catarina Mackenzie Valentine does that? No way in hell...

"Well what about me? I never brought it up because I thought you'd dump me!" Katrina May Vega too? What even is going on?

"You all smoke weed?" I chocked out. I mean, I've never wanted to do it, but people say it's fun and it relaxes you and stuff like that; but I never thought Cat, Trina or even Jade would do this stuff.

"Come on Vega, I brought enough for 4 blunts, you in or out?" She asked impatiently, already filling the paper with the green powder.

"I-I don't think I should..."

"Oh my god, come on Vega... you just had the most wild 2 days of your life. You got shitfaced, drugged and fucked and you won't smoke a little weed?" They were all looking at me incredulously, but she was so right. I mean... I got so shitfaced that I couldn't even remember I was gay, I got drugged by my best friend, we messed up Vegas all in one night and I fucked my girlfriend over and over again in a fucking cop car…

"Alright, hand me a joint." I smirked.

I couldn't believe the feeling, it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. Almost like when you wake up from a nap and you can't remember what year it is, hell, you can't even remember your name. Everything moves so slowly and it's like you're in your own little world. I didn't have a care in the fucking world so I just started singing I Wanna Fuck You by Akon

_I see you winding' and grinding' up on that poll, _

_I know you see me looking' at you and you already know... _I looked at the rest of the girls and they just smiled slowly and joined me...

_I wanna fuck you! Fuck you! You already know girl! _And of course since we weren't Northridge girls, we did sing Fix You by Coldplay

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse! _

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you!_

"Cattttt! I love you sooo much baby!" Trina sung, spinning the giggly redhead in circles. They fell on the ground laughing and kissing.

"Jadeeyy. We're going to have kids righttt?" I asked with a pout.

"Offff course we will Tor. And they'll be beautiful just like youuu." She smiled and kissed my nose.

"You know…. I'm prettyyyy sure we set The Backdoor Lounge on fireeee. You know, that gay bar is Las Vegasss." I giggled.

"I'm pretty sure, that was your fault Vegaaa. I still love you thouughhh." She whispered. I never thought that smoking weed would be the best idea ever.

~3 am~

Our high was gone by now and we were huddled together. Cat squeezing into Trina side while she laid her head on her shoulder. Jade and I in the same position; even though it was summer it got kind of cold outside at night. Soon, Cat and Trina were out like a light and Jade and I were just sitting, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Babe?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, looking back at me.

"For this, for us, for being you." I yawned and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Tor." She whispered.

"I love you too, Jadey." I whispered back and closed my eyes.

Jade's POV

We're in a huge fucking mess now. I mean, we fucked shit up in Vegas; I fucked Vega in a cop car, smashed a vending machine, stole a brand new Ferrari and ran from the police. We are so set up for jail time for at least 2 years, trust me I would know, but I'm determined to not let that happen to any of us. The only way to get out of this hole is to dig it deeper.

"Okay, get the fuck up, all of you!" I screamed and they all jumped awake.

"W-what do we do now?" The mental redhead asked, standing up.

"We have to steal another car." I said matter-of-factly, getting rid of the evidence of the fire.

"I'm in." Trina said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

General POV

And so that was that, the two Vega sisters, the mental redhead and the Goth walked and walked until they got to the highway. Jade, being the mischievous one, had a plan all worked out; she flagged down some old guy in a Lamborghini, tied him up, took him a mile into the woods while the three others stayed in the car and tied him to a tree. Of course she wasn't that evil, so she used this glue that was super strong but would eventually ware off in three to five hours. Once she got back, they took off to who knows where? She just kept driving. Once they got back into the city they saw the wanted posters with all of their information, where they went to college, their addresses, names, phone numbers and parents.

"Fuck! We can't go back now, they'll put us in the slammer!" The Goth yelled, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Being her girlfriend of course, Tori tried to calm her down to no avail...

"Jade, baby, calm down, we'll just turn our selves in and th-

"Are you crazy?!" The 3 other girls shouted in unison.

"We can't turn ourselves in, we'll get put in jail forever!" The redhead shouted, covering her ears like she didn't want to hear about it.

"2-3 years max." Jade added as the younger Vega's eyes widened.

"2 to 3 years? Okay, to hell with all of this, we're not turning ourselves in, but how do we get out of this one?" The petite girl asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"We might want to get out of this damn city first!" Cat yelled, completely annoyed by the situation. And then the Goth remembered something, and gasped.

"Guys! We…. We… you remember that Ice bar? Um… Minus5* I think… we set it on fire!" She groaned and hit her head on the steering wheel multiple times. The other gasped as well.

"How do you even _do _that?" Trina asked, Jade responded with a muttered 'I don't know' and continued driving. And that's when they heard it; the noise coming from the trunk, it sounded like... kids?

"What the hell?" The older Vega grumbled as Jade pulled over on a dirt road. The four girls went to the back of the car, held their breath and opened the trunk. Their suspicions were correct because indeed there were two kids in the back, playing with a gun and the other on her cell phone.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked bluntly.

"I-I'm Tori, this is Cat, Trina and Jade, my um... friend." The brunette finished awkwardly, but of course Jade being Jade, she cleared that up quite nicely.

"I'm her girlfriend actually. And the mental one's dating her sister." The Goth replied even more bluntly than the boy.

"Cool! Lesbians! I'm Jack, and this is my sister Rose, I'm 15 and she's 14." Jack said, climbing out of the trunk. The girls burst into laughter at the names; Jack and Rose, rings a bell right?

"Alright well... do you want to go on an adventure with us?" Cat asked sweetly.

"Cut the shit lady, I know you guys are fugitives so let's just get this show on the road." The young boy deadpanned, getting in the front seat. The girls stared at each other and the younger girl got in the back seat.

"Jade... I think we had our kids already." Tori chuckled.

"We're not that old, Vega." Jade smirked, climbing into the front seat and driving out of the city.

Jade's POV

Whatever the hell just happened, I don't know. But all I know is we have two teenagers who are on our side which is cool with me.

"Hey, stop at the next McDonalds, I'm dying of hunger." Jack said, and as much as I hate listening to people, I did what he said because we all haven't eaten in almost a day. So we ordered our food and started driving to the other side of the country, to where exactly, who the fuck knows.

"Look you idiots, we're going to stay in a motel for the night, so get your shit and get a room." I said lazily as I grabbed my bag and my girlfriend. I gave Jack and Rose enough money for a room and snacks and went back to our room.

"So um... Jade, about that night in Vegas..." She trailed off.

"Vega, there were a lot of shit that went down that night, what are you referring to?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Um, you know... the uh, cop car..." She said quietly, looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh, yeah, that umm... it was, nice, yeah, it was nice."

"We were shitfaced Jade... so shitfaced we didn't even remember our names." She muttered. She was right; I couldn't even remember I was gay. But I do know how I can make it up to her for not having real sex.

"Tori come here." I said seductively. She crawled over to me and we started making out, I never told her, but she's a fucking amazing kisser. I flipped her over on the bed and started sucking on her neck as I brought my knee up into her center

"Oh_, shit..."_ She moaned. I moved my hands up her shirt, and just before I was about to take her shirt off, there was a loud knock at the door.

"What!" I yelled, going to open the door; only to find the two kids and Cat and Trina who looked like they were interrupted as well. "What do you want?"

"We have to leave, like right now." Trina said, trying to fix herself.

"Why?" Vega asked from behind me.

"The news channel just spread the word about us; apparently the car you stole has a secret compartment where there's stolen money from a bank robbery." Jack finished and I started hyperventilating.

"Babe, grab our shit and let's get the fuck out of here." I said, pushing past everyone to go pull up the car. Once we were all in the car we stayed silent for most of the ride until Rose spoke.

"I know somewhere we can go." She said, sitting up in her seat.

"Where?" Cat asked hopefully.

"Well... Jack and I have been trying to get back to our Dad's house before we were kidnapped by that old guy, so if you could take us there, he'll give us all a place to stay." She shrugged.

"Won't he call the cops on us or something?" Tori asked.

"Nope, he's against the cops and all that shit, plus he has this underground tunnel where he had people living if they were running from the law." Well looks like I know where we're going.

"Give me the address." I smirked and hit the gas.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry if it's confusing : / But on the Brightside I think you guys will enjoy the next chapter, there's going to be some Jori fluff ;)**


	5. What's your story?

**Alright, I would like to change something here for chapter 5.**

**Jack will be 18 instead of 15**

**Rose will be 17 instead of 14. Okay, now that's cleared up. This chapter's going to be more about getting to know the story behind Jack and Rose. Hope you enjoy guys.**

General POV

And so be it, Cat, Trina, Jade, Tori, Rose and Jack were now fugitives, running from everything that, within certain terms, was not their fault. Things aren't really looking good for them right now.

Unknown POV

I can't believe this. My best police officers on the job were out smarted by four little girls?! The destroyed my city for Christ sakes! And they're saying, "We have no leads" Bullshit. I let out an exasperated sigh as I dialed my last resort.

"Officer Riley, Listen, I don't care what you have to do... just find the bastards." I barked into the phone.

"But... sir, the kids..."

"The kids are fugitives too you dumbass! They're the ones we've been looking for for months!" I yelled even louder, pounding my fist on the desk.

"Oh, Jack and Rose? Ha, I guess you're right, we'll do everything we can to find them sir, I'll call you when I have an update." He chuckled slightly as I ended the call.

"He better..." I muttered.

General POV

With the stolen cars, the tied up man, the stuff that happened in Vegas, the kids and the "stolen money" they're facing at least 10 years in prison, without parole. While Mr. Unknown up there is seething and still wondering how he got out smarted by four 21-year-old girls, a 17 year old and a 18 year old, they, were in a bit of a predicament.

Tori's POV

So, here I am with my girlfriend, sister, her girlfriend and two kids we found in the back of a trunk, driving towards an underground bunker operated by their dad. Why? All because I just _had _to agree to come along.

"So, why are you guys running from the law anyways?" Jade asked Jack, I sighed, not really wanted to hear any more stuff about 'running from the law'

"Oh, you know, we just robbed a few banks and we might have killed a few people in the process." He said casually, while is sister slapped him.

"That's not what happened and you know it! Tell them the truth." She demanded.

"Fine." He huffed and stuck his tongue out at her.

Jack's POV

"We really got in trouble for different things. You see, _I_ was a lone wolf. I went around town during nighttime and smoked weed, vandalized, graphitized my street name all over popular buildings. But, one night, I bumped into a gang; they stole my weed that I was running to the other side of town. After they stole it, I had no choice but to go to the place I was supposed to deliver it and tell them I didn't have it. So, they were pretty mad to say the least, so they beat me up. A few days later, after all my rage had built up, I bumped into the gang leader and beat the piss out of him, but he tried to punch back so I shot him. Right now, I'm facing 13 years, because I'm being charged as an adult." I finished, and by now Jade had pulled into a parking garage, up to the top level and was leaning back in her chair, staring at me like I was a hero.

"Dude! You're way to freaking awesome!" She exclaimed at high-fived me. Cat and Cheekbones both gave us harsh looks… we stopped immediately.

"So… what about you then hun?" Trina asked as she leaned back into Cat. Rose just chuckled and put her hands behind her head.

Rose's POV

"Well, I was part of a gang, we were called the Night Takers. We were all girls, but, we were tough, we didn't put up with anyone else's shit. We vandalized and, just like my brother, graphitized our gang name all over buildings. We also stole stuff, but one night, we all came up with this awesome Idea to rob the richest house in all of New York. We went in, tied up the residents, who happened to be some couple from a huge movie that I can't remember. Anyways, we stole so much jewelry and money; once we left, we ran into another gang. I was the gang leader, and I was well respected by most gangs. But, this gang must have been new…"

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking slowly, the jewelry weighing me down. I was in front of everyone else as we all walked through the back alley behind some closed restaurant._

"_Nice job today girls, this is our best grab n' go yet if I do say so myself." I chuckled. Just then, a bunch of guys in big baggy jeans and sweats blocked our path of getting to our get away truck. I handed my jewelry to my girlfriend Miranda, she wasn't new in the group, she was just not used to stealing yet. But I think I changed her mind_

"_State your name or move on." I yelled out. The guy with a snapback and baggy black jeans, who I'm guessing was the gang leader just stepped closer to us and laughed. He pointed his finger and his men rushed towards us and started taking our stolen items. Before I could do anything, all but 2 retreated. They were already running down the alleyway; my girls wanted to chase after them but I told them to stop. I turned and saw that the second guy was running up the alley too. Only the gang leader remained. _

"_Well, well. Thank you for the wonderful gifts." He smirked and turned to my girlfriend, particularly at the expensive gold necklace around her neck that I gave her for our 3-year anniversary. Before I could react, he ran over and tried to pull it off of her, she screamed and struggled against him. The rest of the girls tried to reach for their knifes and guns, but they must have been stolen when they robbed us. Miranda just wouldn't give up, she really loves that necklace, almost as much as she loves me. I ran over to try to get him off of her, but he pulled out a pistol. _

"_Don't come any closer or she'll become my personal shooting range." He snarled. I growled and took a slow step back. He ripped the necklace off and started to walk calmly down the alley. After a few feet he turned back and I gave him a death glare. _

"_Fuck you." I spat at him. He just chuckled, pulled out his gun again and shot Miranda right in the stomach._

"_Fuck that." He laughed again before running down the alley. I ran up to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. Blood was pouring from her stomach and she could barely keep her eyes open. The other girls ran back to go call for help, but then realized that they just… couldn't, we'd all go to jail._

"_I-I… love you… Rose." She croaked out before closing her eyes._

"_NO! Come back Miranda… please! I love you!" I cried._

_~End of Flashback~_

By the time I was done telling my story… everyone was crying, including my brother and the Goth chick… I think her name's Jade.

"But, yeah, after that, something just snapped in me. I found out where that gang was hiding, I shot them all in the stomach one by one. Then I took back what was ours, including that necklace." I explained as I wiped a tear from my eye. I bit my lip as I put my hand over the necklace. Some things never change.

**Like it? I hope so. If you thought something didn't fit right, don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks guys! **


	6. Is there a problem?

**I'm sorry for not uploading faster :( I've been really busy. So, this is going to be the second to last chapter, because I have to give my computer back to my school on Monday. I hope you guys like this one. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I really didn't have much time to edit.**

General POV

After Rose finished her story, all 6 people cried for a good five minutes before Jade decided they needed to get moving.

"Okay, so my dad's bunker should just be a few hours up the road. He lives in Tampa Florida. The address is 4522 County Rd." Rose said as the Goth nodded and turn a sharp corner, making Tori hit my head on the window.

"Oops." She laughed.

"Bitch." She muttered. Jade turned to Tori and gave her a hard glare. "S-sorry."

The car ride stayed silent for the next two hours, considering everyone was tired and cranky. Jack, Rose, Cat and Trina were all squished in the back, sleeping in a very uncomfortable looking manor. The Goth pulled into a closed gas station and blared the music, making everyone in the car jolt awake.

"What the hell, Jade!" The older Vega screamed, slowly getting out of the car. She shrugged and went over to try and pump some gas, which resulted in a loud groan.

"The fucking gas pump is out of gas."

Tori went over and tried to calm her down but to no avail. And so, there sat 6 fugitives leaning against a stolen black Lamborghini, at a closed gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Jade's POV

I hate this. I hate this so fucking much; I honestly just want to get out of here and head to their dad's bunker. But _nooooo _can't even get to safety.

"Baby, you should come take a walk with me!" She beamed and grabbed onto my arm.

"Hell no, it's like midnight." I stated and jerked my arm away from her. She pouted and batted her eyelashes. "No. I'm not going on a walk with you. Nope. Won't do it."

"Pwease Jadey?" She asked in her baby voice; I sighed and took her hand.

"Whatever." I muttered as I pulled her back to the car.

"But… _what?" _She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where going back to the car for a little bit, then we'll go on your little walk, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded. We walked back and sat in the car with the doors open.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Trina asked, leaning against the car.

"How about you guys tell us what happened in Vegas?" Jack laughed, I rolled my eyes and Tori sighed.

"Well… we got drunk, set a few places on fire and Jade married a hooker!" Cat chuckled, leaning into Trina. I laughed too, but there was one person not laughing…

"You okay Vega?" I asked with a chuckle as she stood up and started walking down the road. I gave the rest of them a quizzical look but they shrugged. "Vega!"

"Fuck off, West!" She shouted, now running down the dark road. I rolled my eyes and chased after her, damn she can run fast. We were pretty far down the road, but we could still see the car when I finally caught her and tackled her onto the grass.

"Let me go!" She yelled, but I pushed her arms over her head. "LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!" I screamed as she still thrashed. After a good three minutes of her struggling with me on top of her, she finally stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, now pissed off.

"Oh gee, I _fucking_ wonder." She said sarcastically. "Just get off of me, West."

"You never call me West unless you're really mad at me. Now, tell me what your problem is." I said firmly, getting off of her. She stood up angrily and pointed at me.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!" She screamed as I backed up in confusion.

"W-what?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You married a fucking hooker, Jade. Not me. It breaks my heart to know that you married her, because it feels like you don't care about me or something. Like I'm not good enough for you." She whispered and sat on the curb. I frowned and sat next to her.

"Baby…"

"Don't 'Baby' me. If I'm not good enough for you, just tell me and I'll leave." She choked out. I faced her and moved some hair out of her face and dipped my head to look in her eyes.

"Tori, I was drunk, I don't want anyone but you, I promise." I whispered, moving in to kiss her but she moved back. "Tori…"

"How do I know you won't just leave me someday?" She whispered, a tear falling from her eye. "How do I know?"

"Because, if I would have been in control of my actions, I would have married you, Tori Vega, because I love you more than anything. But I made a stupid mistake that night and I'm so sorry, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you." I said genuinely. I pulled her off the ground and into a hug. "I love you Tor." I whispered into her hair.

"Okay." She croaked out. I would never admit it, but that hurt me that she couldn't say it back. She pushed out of the embrace and started walking further down the road.

"Where are you going?" I called after her; she just kept walking and shrugged. I ran after her and took her hand. "Why?"

"Because I'll follow you where ever you go." I replied, lightly squeezing her hand.

Trina's POV

I don't know where Goth chick and my sister went, but I couldn't care less. The rest of us were leaning against the car talking about Vegas.

"So, you guys basically relived The Hangover." Jack laughed as Cat and I nodded.

"Wait!" Cat yelled in excitement.

"Huh?" Rose asked, still chuckling.

"I have the camera that we used. I bet all the pictures are on there!" She squeaked as she reached into her purse and pulled out a palm-sized camera. We started going through the pictures. There was a couple of Cat and I dancing in meat hats, some of Jade grinding on a stripper pole with Lindsey, Tori swimming in a huge martini glass, and then…

"Oh. My. God." We all gasped. There was a video of Lindsey and Jade… doing… oh my god…

"NOBODY SHOWS TORI." I yelled as they all nodded in understanding. Even though I make fun of Jade a lot… I don't want to ruin their relationship. Jade makes Tori happy and I admire that.

"Cat, baby, put that back in your purse and hide it, okay?" I asked as she nodded and did as she was told. I sat down in the drivers seat and sighed deeply. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, there was a car driving up the road. It wasn't that far away and the headlights were blinding.

"Yay! We're saved!" Cat screeched. I bit my lip. Maybe that wasn't the kind of saving we needed, what If that was a cop car?

"Guys…" Rose drew out; we all turned to her and cocked our heads.

"What?" Her brother asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's a cop car… look at the top of it." She mumbled as we all turned and gasped.

"Shit." I muttered. "We don't have time to get away."

"Oh, but we do." Jack turned and ran to the trunk. "Got them!" He shouted and threw some extra license plates at me, which I caught. We tore the old ones of and replaced the new ones. We got in the car and pretended to sleep when there was a knock at the window.

"Um, ma'am?" He asked as I rolled down the window.

"Yes, officer? Something wrong?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, not really, but kind of. What's going on here?"

"Oh, we stopped for gas but then the pump didn't work so we decided to sleep here until our friends came to get us." I lied, now sitting up in my seat.

"Oh, well, why don't you four just get in my car? I can take you back to the station." He said with a smile, but I just shook my head.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, we-

"Non sense, I'll go call for back up right now!" He smiled and started walking back to his car. I looked over at Jack and he nodded and got out of the car. The rest followed our lead and got out too.

"GET HIM!" Rose yelled and we all charged. This has not turned out how we planned.

Tori's POV

I can't believe she was… just laughing about this. I mean, it might have been funny for her, but not for me. I just feel like she doesn't want me or that I'm easily replaceable. This is always going to be a soft spot for me… maybe I'll get over it in a couple of years… maybe not.

"Tori, baby, are we good now?" She asked softly, squeezing my hand tightly. I just stayed silent and looked at the ground as we continued walking. She turned to me and put her hands firmly on my waist and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Tori, and _nothing_, _no one_ will _ever_ change that. I promise." She whispered before leaning in to kiss me. I stood there frozen for a moment when I felt her lips on mine, but then wrapped my arms around her neck as she puled me closer.

"Jade…" I breathed as I pulled back.

"Mhm?"

"We should… um get back, I think I heard screaming." I said as she nodded slowly and put her arm around me. We got back to the car and realized someone was being held up against the car door with a gag in their mouth. He looked like a police officer, but I really couldn't tell because his uniform was tattered. Then I glanced over at the car… this can't be good.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" Jade yelled in outrage.

"He was going to call back up!" My sister screeched back, still holding him down.

"Whatever, just… go secure him in the cop car. You guys are sleeping in there tonight to make sure he doesn't call his little buddies." She said firmly as all four of them dragged him to his car.

"And thennn… there were two." I chuckled lightly, getting in the passenger side.

"Oh no." Jade said, opening the back door. "It's going to be really cold tonight with no heat, we're sleeping back here." She smirked and I rolled my eyes and got in the back. Within a few minutes, Jade was asleep curled up in a ball while I was leaning against the opposite window. I felt something under my foot and picked it up.

"Hmm. Cat's bag?" I looked over at Jade to see if she had woken up, but she didn't move. I reached into the back of the bag and pulled out a camera…

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry this chapter was probably confusing and pointless, but I've just been under a whole lot of pressure. I still have to update my other two stories by tonight! But anyways, thank you all so much for understanding :) **


End file.
